


Late Nights, Lazy Days

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a Star Trek marathon on in the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights, Lazy Days

Dean heard a loud yawn from beside him. It sounded like a pained seal, the kind of yawn his brother had. Slowly, he willed his eyes open to find he was laid on the sofa. Well, laid on Cas who was on the sofa. Flashing a glance across to the other end, he saw an awake Sam hanging off the sofa.  
"Sam, get your ass back on the sofa," Dean smirked, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother. In response, Sam shook his head, pointing to something on top of him. Dean twisted his body more so he could get a better view of his brother, to find Kevin asleep on Sam's chest.   
There was a wet patch on Sam's shirt where Kevin had been drooling all night, and the headset he used for MMOs was sat askew. His arms were wrapped tightly around Sam, like they were protecting each other whilst they slept. Dean's face flushed at how adorable he found it.  
On the floor next to the sofa, Charlie was sat surrounded by multiple, open DVD boxes. She was switching around the order of the DVDs, occasionally closing one box, to open another the next minute. Beside her, Dorothy pressed her face into the redhead's shoulder. From the light snores coming from her, Dean could tell she was in a deep sleep, and now that he thought about it, Charlie was moving her left side considerably less than her right.  
Beneath him, Cas started to stir, a mumble of 'Dean' on his lips. Immediately, Dean pushed himself up, accidentally swinging his legs onto the floor - more like the back of Dorothy's head. She yelped as she awoke, causing both her and Charlie to glare at him. At the commotion, Kevin started to wake, blushing furiously as he gingerly placed a hand on Sam's chest.  
"How... How long..." Kevin started, his voice groggy, "What time is it?" He finally decided on, pushing himself off of Sam so they could both sit comfortably.  
"It's 10am. You pansies fell asleep around Next Generation," Charlie stated, not glancing up from the DVDs. In front of her was a pile of now sorted out box sets. "We still have Deep Space Nine, Voyager, Enterprise." Dean and Kevin snorted, of course they had seem all of them, but until a while ago, they hadn't had a stable place to sit down and let Sam watch them. And of course, Dorothy and Cas like the Captain America's they were needed some sort of Sci-fi to get them into the spirit of the 21st century.  
"And then we have Doctor Who to watch," Charlie pointed out. She was now staring at Dorothy, who for once, actually seemed interested in listening to someone talking. It was always the same with Charlie, Dorothy would shut the Hell up and respect anything she had to say, a courtesy that was never given to any of the four boys on the sofa.  
"Oh, I've seen them," Sam smiled proudly, being up to date with a series for once.  
"Who was your first doctor?" Kevin asked, finally taking the headset off, fluffing up his hair in the process.  
"Uhh... Eccleston," Sam replied, smoothing out Kevin's messy hair, gaining stares from Cas, Dean, and the girls. They shrugged it off when Charlie spoke again.  
"Yeah well there's the entirety of Classic Who. The effects a craptastic, but the cybermen are hilarious!" She laughed, accidentally snorting.  
"Can we watch Sherlock as well?" Cas piped up, the first time he had spoken all morning. His voice was deep and gravelly, immediately catching Dean's attention.   
"They made a TV show. Out of a book?" Dorothy asked, curious.   
"Yeah, it's been out like four years and it only has nine episodes out," Dean stifled a laugh, earning a punch from Charlie.  
"So it's fair to assume we have a lot of TV to catch up on," Dorothy shifted on the cold floor.  
"You could say that Sleeping Beauty," Charlie replied, booping Dorothy's nose before sticking in a new DVD.  
Castiel shuffled so he was pressing his body into Dean's, whilst Dean wrapped his arms around his ex-angel protectively. They were pressed into the corner of the sofa by Sam's moose like stature, and his feet that were curled up onto the worn cushion. Kevin was sat on top of his legs, the position uncomfortable, but at least he was away from the damn tablet and he had a Sam under him. Charlie had her head on Dorothy's lap whilst the huntress played with the red hairs hair.  
Star Trek began playing again, and all was quiet in the Bunker. No one talked, they just enjoyed the show.  
"You know it would be better if I could bloody see the TV instead of just trying to listen!" They heard Crowley yell from the dungeon.


End file.
